


Головные боли

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Miscommunication, minor F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Эй, Драк, вы здесь? — Джонатан осторожно заглянул в комнату тестя.После прекрасного дня плотских утех они посоветовались с Мэйвис и решили, что надо найти графа и в более мягкой форме объяснить ему, почему они так разозлились. Сказано — сделано.Однако, судя по всему, вампир не желал говорить…
Relationships: Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 1





	Головные боли

— Извини, что отвлекаю, Рюкзакер, — мрачно произнёс Дракула. Только что он очень бесцеремонно выдернул зятя из тёплых объятий Мэйвис, помешав им слиться в сладостной неге, как поговаривал обычно Фрэнк. Вампир выглядел раздражённым и усталым. — Я хочу…  
— Папа! — Мэйвис, обернувшись полотенцем, решительно вынырнула в коридор. — Знаешь, мы всё понимаем. Ты ревнуешь и боишься, что у нас вдруг случится что-то незапланированное. Мы понимаем. Но это не значит, что всякий раз нам нужно мешать!  
— Но я… я не… — залепетал граф, чуть отшатнувшись.  
Он выглядел виноватым, но вампирша прекрасно знала, что это лишь маска: отец специально мешал им заняться… хм… совместным изучением анатомии.  
— Уходи, папа, — устало произнесла она, подхватывая мужа за локоток и заволакивая обратно в комнату, — займись другим делом, — и она решительно закрыла дверь перед носом понурившегося Дракулы.

***

— Эй, Драк, вы здесь? — Джонатан осторожно заглянул в комнату тестя.  
После прекрасного дня плотских утех они посоветовались с Мэйвис и решили, что надо найти графа и в более мягкой форме объяснить ему, почему они так разозлились. Сказано — сделано.  
Однако, судя по всему, вампир не желал говорить…  
— Уйди, — простонал он, сворачиваясь клубком на кровати. — Оставь в покое…  
— Драк, что случилось? — тут же насторожился человек. Умоляющие нотки в голосе Дракулы были ему в новинку.  
— Уйди. Голова болит…  
— И давно?  
— С самого утра, — граф вымученно улыбнулся. — Иди к Мэйвис, Джонни. Я как-нибудь сам...  
— Так это поэтому вы тогда пришли ко мне? — Вампир не ответил, но нутром Джонатан понял: да, поэтому.  
Он быстро засунул руку в карман и принялся шариться в его, казалось, бездонном дне, ища таблетки от головной боли.  
Да уж, надо бы повнимательней относится к графу.


End file.
